Through everything
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: Fiolee fluff probably gonna have some sexual themes later so heads up


"Hey Gumball, you needed me for something?"

His face turned a shade of pink.

"Yes well the ball's coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Um well okay then…" I said turning a bright red.

"I'll see you later gumball" I said waving

"Great, bye!"

Running back home I bumped into Marshall.

"Oh hey Fionna what's the rush?"

"Hey Marshall, you're going to the ball right?"

"Ugh, yeah I guess are you?"

"Yeah, Gumball just asked me"

"Oh, that's cool, so I guess I'll see you there?"

"Yeah I'll catch you later!" I waved and ran off to go tell Cake the news.

Marshall POV

I can't freakin believe she's going out with that squishy pink LOSER! God, how dumb am I? Thinking she'd want to go to the ball with me. Whatever… I guess I've got to meet her at the ball.

Fionna POV

"Cake, Cake CAAKKKEE"

"Ugh what Fionna?" She climbed off the couch and stretched. Oops I must have woken her up.

"Gumball asked me to the ball and it's in one hour!"

"Ooohh hold on girl, I'm gonna make this happen!"

"How am I gonna fit my weapons into this?"

"It's a ball, you don't need any weapons"

"I'll bring my retractable sword"

"Okay, Okay let's go!"

At the castle…

I walked in and saw Marshall. I walked up to him.

"Hey Marshall"

"Hey Fi-fioooonna" He said eyeing me up and down. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"What's up"

"Nothing much just schmoozing with some shallow fancy people" He said.

"Do you want to dance or something?"

"I thought you came here with gumball"

"Yeah I did but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to dance with my friends"

"Yeah okay then let's go."

Since the music was really slow and classical we had to dance slowly. I grabbed his hands and put one on my waist and I held one of his hands, while my other hand was on his shoulder.

"So why did you come to the ball if you don't like gumball"

"I need to keep up my image if I'm king of the vampires, plus I came to dance with you duh!"

I laughed. I hugged him because I spotted gumball.

"I'll dance with you more later I've got to go meet gumball"

"Aw ditching me for dumball"

"Haha, very funny I'll catch you later okay?"

With Gumball…

"Hi Gumball"

"Hello there Fionna"

"Come I want to show you something"

We walked up the stairs until we came to a door.

"Whoa is this your bedroom"

He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Why was he unbuttoning his shirt? He pinned me up against the door. I tried to move away, but he started kissing me. **(this won't be gross I promise) **He started to unzip my dress.

"Gumball stop!"

I kept squirming and trying to get away. He started to unhook the clasp of my bra. I started to scream. He ripped my dress revealing my underwear. He started undressing. He kept kissing me trying to unhook my bra. Finally, he got it, next he made a beeline for my panties. I started crying.

"**HEELLLPPP SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE HEELLPP"**

Marshall POV

I heard screaming, it sounded like Fionna! I flew upstairs and pounded on the door, it was locked. I kicked it down. I saw Fionna and Gumball in there underwear kissing, Fionna was squirming away and screaming. It suddenly clicked. He was trying to rape her.I flew over and pushed him off her. Fionna was crying her eyes out.

"Fionna let's get out of here"

I picked her up and flew out the window and to my home. She is still crying. What do I say to her?

"Fionna… nothing happened did it"

"N-not if you didn't come"

"It's going to be okay, alright he's just a jerk"

"Marshall if you weren't there who knows what could've happened"

"But nothing did happen"

"I've never had anyone touch me like that before, I just felt so helpless and weak, and adventurers aren't suppose to cry and-"

"Fionna," I cut her off "You have every right to be upset."

Silence…

"Do you want me to fly your home Fionna?"

She nodded.

I picked her up and flew in the air until I found her tree house.

"Thanks Marshall, without you I don't know what I'd do"

"No probl-" As I was about to finish she kissed my cheek. My face turned red. God damn it why'd I have to blush like that.

"Goodnight Marshall"


End file.
